vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanus Galerion
Summary Archmagister Vanus Galerion, born as Trechtus, and sometimes called the Great Mage, was the founder of the Mages Guild and one of the most famous users of magic in the history of Tamriel. He trained with the Psijic Order along with fellow student Mannimarco. "Trechtus" was born in the early years of the Second Era in the Summerset Isles to serfs on the estate of a minor nobleman, Lord Gyrnasse of Sollicich-on-Ker. His father had secretly, against the law of Lord Gyrnasse, taught himself and then Trechtus to read. They had to rely on a black market to get around the restriction Gyrnasse put in place, but still managed to get a steady stream of books and scrolls. When Trechtus was eight, the smugglers were found and imprisoned. Some said that Trechtus's mother, an ignorant and religious woman fearful of her husband, was the betrayer of the smugglers, but there were other rumors as well. The trial of the smugglers was nonexistent, and the punishment swift. The body of Trechtus' father was kept hanging for weeks during the hottest summer Sollicich-on-Ker had seen in centuries. Three months later, Trechtus ran away, making it as far as Alinor, half-way across Summerset Isle. A band of troubadours found him nearly dead, curled up in a ditch by the side of the road. They nursed him to health, and employed him as an errand boy in return for food and shelter. One of the troubadours, a soothsayer named Heliand, who had trained as a mystic at Artaeum, recognized the boy's potential. When the troupe was performing in the village of Potansa on the far eastern end of Summerset, Heliand took Trechtus, then eleven, to Artaeum, where the Magister of the Isle, Iachesis, also recognized this potential and took Trechtus on as pupil, giving him the name of Vanus Galerion. Vanus Galerion and Mannimarco were the most brilliant students in Artaeum at the time. While Galerion used his talents wisely and honorably, being described as having a "light and warm" heart, Mannimarco turned to the dark arts and was slowly corrupted by them, being noted as having a "dark and cold" heart. Galerion was aware of his contemporary's transformation, and confronted Mannimarco; however, Mannimarco scoffed at Galerion's threats, and continued to study the dark arts. When the Psijic order sent Mannimarco to mainland Tamriel to run an errand, Galerion realized that the necromancer would use the opportunity to amass a following there. The masters ignored Galerion's warnings about the terror they were releasing on the rest of Tamriel, a mistake that Galerion would not soon forget. Eventually, Galerion confronted Mannimarco at Ceporah Tower, demanding that Mannimarco end his foul ways, but to no avail. In 2E 230, less than a year after leaving Psijics, Galerion was brought before Iachesis, the King of Firsthold, Rilis XII, and numerous nobles and members of the Psijic Order in the "Charter Conclave" to state the intentions of the fraternity he was forming. Galerion's speech to Rilis and Iachesis was not recorded for posterity, but his charter, at any rate, was approved. It proved to be extraordinarily successful, and Galerion himself would become very well-known for his wisdom. He's still cited as the authority on many magical concepts, such as trafficking with daedra, and the modern schools of magic were developed by him. He even outlawed the practice of necromancy within the Mages Guild, and classified the art of soul trapping into two categories: the legal, "White" souls comprised of lesser essences such as beasts and animals, and illegal "Black" souls derived from sentient beings. Galerion believed that such soul-trapping was a part of a sinister plot by Mannimarco to make necromancy seem commonplace and harmless. He soon after formed the Order of the Lamp as protectors of the Guild. Following the Soulburst, Vanus Galerion became increasingly concerned about the activities of the Worm Cult and the looming threat of Molag Bal's Planemeld. In 2E 582, he and the Soulless One attempted to negotiate a cease-fire in the Alliance War, so that the three alliances could commit their full resources to an assault on Coldharbour. This negotiation was ultimately unsuccessful, but the alliances did endorse a smaller action, in which Mages Guild and Fighters Guild forces invaded Coldharbour to stop the Planemeld. During this invasion, Galerion was teleported outside the Black Forge of Coldharbour alone and attempted to disable it to help stop the Planemeld. He was soon captured by the Daedra running it and utilized as a power source, where his essences were split from him. The Soulless One freed him, restored his essence, and journeyed with him when he personally destroyed the Great Shackle that was intended to bind Coldharbour and Nirn together. Returning to command his forces from the Hollow City, the guilds crossed the Chasm of Coldharbour but were met by the vampires of the Orchard. Vanus assisted in removing Molag Bal's control over them, allowing the guilds to pass through to the Reaver Citadel, which they captured to gain access to the Endless Stair. Then, along with the Soulless One, Darien Gautier, Laloriaran Dynar, and Meridia, he entered and disrupted a planar vortex that connected the two realms, ending the threat of the Planemeld. Around 2E 583, he enlisted the Soulless One to help free Oracle Marieve from Mephala during the Daedric War. At some point after the Planemeld, Galerion headed north with an army of Mages and Lamp Knights to a cursed mountain path to settle his business with Mannimarco. Galerion and his army were met by an equally powerful army of necromancers on the mountain, and both sides were ready to do battle. As the two armies clashed, lightning and frost cascaded around them. The necromancers summoned various undead creatures to their sides which were battered by streams of light forged by the battlemages. Galerion noticed, before the end of the battle, that Mannimarco was no longer alive: he had turned himself into a lich, thus gaining immortality. For a long time Mannimarco was thought to have died in the battle. Although Galerion himself was killed, Mannimarco clung to his state of undeath, and the practice of necromancy would live on. Mannimarco's followers were either killed or scattered, and the triumphant army Galerion left behind secured his legacy and the legacy of the Mages Guild. Near the end of Third Era, Mannimarco, probably a pretender or an aspect of The Revenant, reanimated many dead arch-mages including for research and study. Galerion was one such Thrall, whom Mannimarco developed a particular fondness for. He was still in a state of undeath in 3E 433 when Mannimarco once again returned to the affairs of mortals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely far higher Name: Vanus Galerion Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Probably Hundred years old Classification: Elf, Altmer, Former Member of Psijic Order, Founder/Arch-Magister of the Mages Guild, Galerion the Mystic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Longevity (Capable of extending his lifespan using magic), Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Capable of creating portals to Oblivion and its realms at will, an act which would normally require the use of powerful Higher-Dimensional artifacts. Was one of the greatest members of Psijic Order), Enhanced Senses/Extrasensory Perception (Mages possess higher-dimensional senses which allow them to properly visualize the flow of Magicka in the world), Astral Projection, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, BFR, Physics Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Curse Manipulation, Precognition, Forcefield Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Healing, Light Manipulation, Transmutation, Sleep Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Magic, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (In his prime, he was the most brilliant student and member of the Psijic Order, who is comparable to Mannimarco the King of Worms in skills, talents, and powers. Of course, Mannimarco with comparable powers conducted the Soulburst that generated magical aftershocks felt across all of Nirn, producing earthquakes, massive storms, and volcanic eruptions throughout Tamriel, and causing mages to either go insane or die from the pressure, and also causing the Serpent Constellation in the skies to grow larger than all other constellations as if threatening to devour them. During the Interregnum, Vanus Galerion was captured by the Daedric forces of Molag Bal, who split his essences in order to accelerate the process of Planemeld, in which Molag Bal complimented his massive Magicka pool can help to merge multiverse of Mundus into Coldharbour within two days. After the Vestige restored his essences, Vanus Galerion destroyed the Great Shackle that was intended to bind Coldharbour and Nirn together, and casually disarmed any attempt of Molag Bal to reassert control over Coldharbour as the Vestige's allies invading the Coldharbour), likely far higher (His power is so strong that Molag Bal puts a great deal of interest. Vanus Galerion is potentially more powerful than one can imagine, and Mannimarco worries a lot about him) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Mannimarco the King of Worms) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (He is comparable to Mannimarco) Striking Strength: At least Universe level+, far higher (He is comparable to Mannimarco) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely far higher with Magic (He casually tank the deadliest attacks from The Mannimarco in his lifetime. He also stands up against Molag Bal during the invasion of the Alliances to end the Planemeld. His prime power is comparable to the prime Mannimarco) Stamina: Extremely High. Range: High Hyperversal (Capable of freely traversing Oblivion, and should be far above Psijic Mages who can travel to realms beyond Aetherius and outside of Time at will) Standard Equipment: Various magical artifacts gathered throughout thousands of years exploring Tamriel and the realms of Oblivion, as well as books, scrolls, magical artifacts that he created and collected for hundreds of years. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Holds hundred years of magical and occult experience, having traveled throughout all of Nirn and the realms of Mundus and Oblivion which exist beyond for several thousands of years, gathering secret and forbidden knowledge among his travels, including secrets related to the true nature of reality and the Aurbis as a whole. One of the greatest members of the Psijic Order before his departure. He is the founder of Mages Guild and responsible for the renaissance of magical education across Tamriel since the end of First Era. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery 800px-ON-quest-Half-Formed_Understandings.jpg|Young Vanus Galerion is being choked by Mannimarco for trying to persuade Mannimarco away from necromancy 600px-ON-npc-Vanus_Galerion_03.jpg|Archmagister Vanus Galerion in Second Era 800px-ON-place-Mages_Guild_(Firsthold).jpg|Mages Guild HQ in Firsthold, the first location for his organization (Mages Guild) TESIV_Banner_Mages_Guild_3.png|He founded the Mages Guild in Second Era MagesGuildESO.jpg|Members of the Mages Guild in Second Era LG-cardart-Mages Guild Retreat.png|His organization grows into a formidable institution in every part of Tamriel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wizards Category:Teachers Category:Sages Category:Elves Category:Geniuses Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Physics Users Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Curse Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Characters